


Captured in a moment

by Samipleir



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Beginnings of a relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a photographer and Jack is a dancer whose caught his eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured in a moment

Mark sighed. He fiddled with the camera in his hands. The street he was on was filled with people. Filled with stories. Stories Mark wanted to capture. He just wanted a snapshot, a quick look. He raised his camera so it focused on a young couple on a bench. They seemed angry at one another. Mark snapped a few pics of them. He looked at the pictures and frowned. They didn’t turn out well. They never did. He hadn’t been able to take a decent picture for months.  
He shook his head and turned off his camera. It hung around his neck as he walked across the park. He had come to New York looking for a chance to be noticed. Currently he was going to a university dedicated to the arts. He was learning all about the mechanics of camera work, but he seemed to be getting worse not better.  
He walked quietly contemplating what was wrong with him, when he heard clapping. He followed the sound to find a large group of people gathered around something. He heard music coming from somewhere in the small crowd. He made his way over and pushed to the front. It seemed they gathered around a street performer.  
Mark was taken a back. The way the performer moved was breath taking. He was dancing to some song Mark couldn’t place. But he dance so fluidly, so gracefully. Mark couldn’t help himself. He quickly turned his camera back on and began taking pictures. The performer didn’t seem to notice. Mark made sure he didn’t get to close, or mess the man up.  
The performer was wearing a worn black beanie and old hoodie. He had baggy ripped jeans, and tattoos that could be seen under the collar of his hoodie. He was about Mark age, and for the few moments when he stood up straight, Mark could see he was about they were about the same height. But all Mark could really focus on was the mans eyes. They were a beautiful blue and seemed so full of life.  
After about two more songs the man turned off the speakers attached to his phone and stopped the music. He took a small bow, and everyone watching clapped, including Mark. Everyone sort of just wandered off, some depositing change into a small cap for the performer. Mark threw what little money he had from his pockets into the cap. He checked the pictures he had taken. They were all breath taking. He’d caught the perfect moments. He looked up from the camera, hoping to catch the guy’s name. But he was gone. Mark looked around but he was completely gone. Mark frowned and looked back at the photos. He had to find that man again. He found his inspiration and he wasn’t about to loose it. 

***  
 Mark visited the park frequently now. He would take walks through it hoping to find that dancer again. He had found him a couple of time and always took the opportunity to take photos of him. But every time the performance ended something prevented him from talking to the handsome performer. He was beginning to think fate wanted them apart. He breathed in the cold October air. It was getting especially chilly lately. He sat down on one of the benches and pulled out his camera from his bag. He scrolled through the photos he’d taken. Half of them were of the mystery man. But the rest were actually pretty decent. Every since that first encounter with him, Mark’s shots had seem to get drastically better. Mark smiled to himself.  
Suddenly someone sat down next to him on the bench. He looked over and couldn’t believe his eyes. It was him. The mysterious performer. The man smiled at Mark, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun set. “Hi.” The man said.  
Mark gulped. ‘Oh no what if he’s angry at me? What if he doesn’t want me taking pictures of him? What if he thinks I’m a creep! Oh god I am a total creep! Mark thought.  
“I’m not angry at you, if that what your worried about…” The man chuckled.  
‘Oh god can he read minds! Mark thought. “W-who says I was worried?” Mark stammered.  
The man laughed again. “It’s written all over your face.” Mark felt his face turn red. Of course. He took a deep breath and studied the man for a moment. He was wearing the same thing he always does. An old blue hoodie and baggy jeans. He wasn’t wearing a beanie today, revealing his bright green hair. Mark thought it suited him.  
“Enjoying the view?” The man teased. Mark blushed again. “Take a picture it lasts longer. Oh wait you already did.” The man laughed. Mark scowled. How dare he. How dare this guy be so cute. Not only was he physically attractive, but he was talented and had a great voice. His Irish accent alone could have made Mark swoon. But this guy had it all. Mark could feel himself falling for this guy more and more.  
The man let out a few more chuckles before turning his attention back to Mark. “I’m Jack, by the way.” The man, Jack, said. He stuck out his hand. Mark took it and shook Jack’s hand before replying. “I’m Mark.”  
Jack smiled. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”  
“Oh… So you’ve notice me taking your picture?” Mark said rubbing the back of his neck. He suddenly regretted hunting this guy down. Jack just chuckled. “Well yeah. It’s hard not to. Especially when you keep showing up.” Mark chuckled a little. He made a fair point. “Yeah… I’m sorry. I’ll stop if you want me too.” Mark offered. He didn’t want to stop. He want to take photos of Jack forever. But he would stop if Jack wanted him to.  
“No. no. You’re fine. I.. I just.. ” Jack faltered. He bit his lip. “I’d just like to know why anybody like you would want to take picture of me?” He said. “I’m mean I’m a nobody. And you’re a handsome photographer who could probably get anyone to model for him. So why me?”  
“Because you’re beautiful.” Mark said. He didn’t even register what he’d said. He felt his face flush, but he stuck by his words. That was the honest reason. Jack’s face went completely red and he didn’t seem to believe Mark. “Listen I haven’t been able to take a decent picture in weeks. But the day I saw you in the park. I… I don’t something just click.” Mark smiled. Jack smiled back at him.  
“Tell you what Markimoo. You can take as many pictures of me as you want. On one condition.” Jack stood up from the bench and offered Mark his hand. “Let me buy you coffee.” Mark smiled and took Jack’s hand. They walked off to the nearest coffee shop together. Mark no longer regretted finding Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr @samipleir. So check that out if you get the chance.


End file.
